


[授权翻译]徐徐归

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Roommates, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, letter writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 一切起自一张酒票。还是一封信？不，也许一切起自史蒂夫.罗杰斯决定与一位素未谋面的陌生人同住一套公寓。他们协定，史蒂夫晚上住，而白天这间房子属于对方。看起来他们毋需相见。除非他们有一箩筐的理由相见。或者：30年代的布鲁克林，因为一连串信件和与众不同的室友协定，史蒂夫渴望着巴基，但他不知道自己渴望着巴基。





	[授权翻译]徐徐归

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Your Time Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277182) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 

一切起自一张酒票。

不，不够准确。一切起自一则征求专栏的广告：

征人：转租！轮流睡觉，共享空间，弗拉特布什。白天上班。要求整洁，安静，有礼貌。

这则广告让史蒂夫写了一封信，也收了一封信。仅仅一次见面之后，那个想搬出去的女孩儿就决定转租给他（史蒂夫很肯定，一旦她找到一个白天上班的人，便可以对整洁、安静、有礼貌妥协）。她说，她受够了这座城市，准备回印第安纳州了。但她离开公寓之前，必须找一个人来填补她的空缺。

严格来说，这并不合法——但他不能和钱过不去，便也不再挑剔。最初，他好奇这是否会有些奇怪，当他白天出门工作时，有另一个人住在这间公寓，在同一张床睡觉，在同一个水槽刷牙。但实际上，这并没有那么奇怪，而且这只是他付着一半租金却能享受整间公寓的小小代价。

所以就是这样。

自他同J.B.（他只知道这个简称）共用房间，已经四月有余。史蒂夫每天早晨离开，对方回家，等到史蒂夫晚餐后回家，他就离开了。

这是一间狭小拥挤，可以俯瞰街道的公寓。角落里，将折叠床折起，便有空间摆下一张桌子，供史蒂夫眼睛不太疲惫的夜晚作画使用（但只是理论上讲，如果他还想重新开始作画的话）。

通常，在离家之前，史蒂夫会收拾好折叠床，摆好小桌子，确保厨房恢复早餐前的整洁（如果他做了）。这是他每天晚上回家时公寓的样子，于是他想出于礼貌物归原样还给J.B.。

这天早晨，史蒂夫正准备迎着二月初寒冷昏暗的晨光出门，他仔细地打开一片香蕉面包，从橱柜里不配套的盘子里取出一个，将面包连同一张叠起的纸一起放在上面。麦高尔先生的太太烤了面包，老人家送了一些给史蒂夫。做完这些，他淡笑着围好围巾，动身离开公寓。希望这份早餐可以受到喜欢。

他将另一张纸条塞进大衣口袋。

这些信，全都起自一张酒票。

时间回到史蒂夫搬入公寓后的三个星期。坦率讲，史蒂夫对于整件事情运作顺利感到十分惊讶。他甚至找不到哪怕一点点另一个人与他共享空间的奇怪证据。

这就是他此刻如此惊讶的缘由。回到家，他关上门，锁好链条，瞥见了厨房水槽前的地板上，那一片小垃圾。

这没什么大不了的——几乎算不上违反室友协定。只是不同寻常。于是当史蒂夫弯腰捡起这红色的小纸片时，多添了一分注意。

他发现自己认识上面优雅字体的商标，这是一张酒票——属于一家远近闻名的同性恋酒吧。史蒂夫曾经时常流连，但近来已有数月没去了。

不光是酒吧，他近来连门都不爱出。既然他内心抗拒与人亲近，也就找不到什么出门的意义。

自从他的妈妈过世、艺术学校一事被搁置之后，史蒂夫一直维持着表面的正常。你远远看他，会发现他把一切安排得井井有条。但若是有人近距离观察，就会发现他的身上满是裂痕，随时都可能崩溃碎裂。所以他选择一个人呆着。这样更好。

时至今日，史蒂夫仍然不确定那天早晨是怎样的勇气鼓舞着他，他从速写本上撕下半页纸，潦草写道：

J.B.，你掉了这个。皮卡迪利是我最爱去的地方之一——不知道我是否在那儿见过你？

这是冒险。J.B.完全可以否认酒票是他的，或是声称自己只是偶然去到了这家城市另一边的酒吧。他完全可以让史蒂夫搬出去，另找住处。

但他没有。那天晚上，史蒂夫回到家，看到了回信——友好，机灵，甚至带有调笑。

自那之后，他几乎每一天都会在离家的时候给J.B.留下便条，然后整日期待着回家，只为了读一读J.B.的回信。

史蒂夫迈步走下前门，呼出的气变为一团白色。尽管今天同二月的其他日子一样寒冷，但上半个月几乎天天下大雪——冰碴和污水将整个世界染成灰色。相比之下，今天的几缕微弱的阳光确实是个不错的变化。他踏着微光，步行六个街区来到书报摊。

麦高尔先生生硬地对他点点头，没说一句话便从椅子上下来，走出摊位后面的小门。老人家每天破晓之前开门，让清晨赶路的人们能卖到报纸和香烟。然后每天七点，史蒂夫来替班，直到晚饭时候老人家会再回来，如此轮回。史蒂夫可以肯定，如果他的太太不提议雇人帮忙，麦高尔先生会坚持从黎明到深夜都独自一人守店。史蒂夫和妈妈从前住在他们的楼下，这份稳定的工作在过去诸事不顺的两年里，对史蒂夫来说是一份恩惠。

史蒂夫跳上凳子，手肘搁在柜台上。麦高尔夫人今早一定来过，因为角落放着一个装有半瓶热咖啡的保温瓶，旁边还有一个写着史蒂夫的纸杯。史蒂夫不确定麦高尔先生是不是在为太太对他太好而生闷气，又或者，也许麦高尔先生并没有看起来那样暴躁乖戾，他不习惯直接的表达——一个微笑或是一次友好的谈话，但他的喜爱都通过她来传达了。史蒂夫暗自耸耸肩，不管怎样，他很感激热咖啡。

早晨路过书报摊的人们行色匆匆，大多数都是熟面孔，虽然总有一些史蒂夫叫不出名字。街道逐渐嘈杂（虽然布鲁克林没有一刻是真正完全安静的），你通常可以分辨出谁正在回家的路上——在码头、医院或是酒吧上完夜班，疲惫不堪，谁刚刚开始新的一天——精神饱满，暂时没那么疲倦，

“来一包好彩烟，谢谢。”

史蒂夫出于习惯接过了滑上柜台的硬币，但是当他抬起头，入目的熟面孔令他手指僵硬。

“我——”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“这个吗？”他从架子上取出一包，递出去。

巴基.巴恩斯接过香烟，嘴角轻轻勾起，“一天终于结束了，谢了伙计。”他并起两根手指放在前额，做了一个滑稽的小小敬礼，然后双手插着口袋转身，晃回街上。

史蒂夫塌下肩膀，独自皱眉。巴基并非每天都来，但至少一周会来一次——足够史蒂夫不再感到惊讶。足够他习惯。

他叹了口气。但是一周又一周过去，似乎没有任何证据表明巴基记得他，所以他有多尴尬也没那么重要。看起来巴基也不记得他们曾是同学，不然他早就该提起了。

他从未给他留下过深刻印象的自我安慰了无作用，史蒂夫更希望巴基记得他。

每回面对巴基，面对那张脸——强壮的下颌、深邃的眼睛、适合做任何事情的嘴唇，史蒂夫就会像个白痴般口吃。

但有什么办法呢？生活中就是有些人只可远观，却不能近距离接触与交谈的。巴基.巴恩斯就是其中之一——就像卡罗尔.隆巴德，就像埃罗尔.弗林。也许他的穿着与其他在周二早晨晃到书报摊的人无异，也许他的指甲缝有污垢，甚至也许他的脸上不时有油腻的脏东西。但这些都骗不了人——他仍然与众不同。他触不可及。他天生属于梦境。

午餐的高峰过后，日头渐低，摊位如往常一样越来越安静。自史蒂夫的最后一个客人到现在已经过了近一小时。厌倦和久坐令他的眼皮开始打架，他已经读完了今天所有的报纸和月刊，很快就要上三月刊了，到时候他会有些新鲜玩意儿看，但在那之前，他只能无聊地扣大拇指。

或者挑一些东西重读，他想。放眼望去，没有一本吸引眼球。

他的思绪转向大衣口袋里那封叠起来的信，昨晚回家时，他在小桌子的牛奶罐上发现了它。它值得再读一遍…再读一遍…再读一遍……

史蒂夫环顾四周，即使没有必要，还是努力不感到羞耻。他伸进口袋掏出信。四周没有人，即使有，也没有人关心在他做什么，检查他在读什么。

他托住下巴，目光扫过纸上潦草的字迹。

S，你喜欢我们难得的阳光吗？希望你喜欢。我不愿你忍受寒冷，尤其我们的公寓如此昏暗阴郁（不过一想到你在里面，就不同啦）。你说你的头发是麻绳的颜色，我可不信。我打赌是金色的，阳光一定很衬你。你的信太明亮了，别想说服我，笨蛋。

我想你尝起来也像阳光。我打赌，即使是在皮卡迪利外的砖墙上，在凌晨的黑暗中——我打赌，吻你就像吻一团火。你觉得呢，S？或者你更喜欢菲耶罗后面的那条小巷，破旧的路灯闪烁，那扇门会遮掩住我们。如果你想要，我会为你跪下——你会让我跪下吗？温暖我，点燃我。我能感受到你，有时候，毛毯还留着一丝你的温暖。我忍不住好奇，如果你近在眼前，如果我能尝一尝你的味道，那是什么感觉。你想过吗？—J.B.

自昨晚回家，史蒂夫已经读了四遍还是五遍，但是当他叠起来重新放回口袋时，脸颊仍然烧得通红。

他不知道这一切是怎样开始的。但是他一点也不后悔。

也许当他写下第一封信，他内心的某个角落就知晓了。就知晓，他向这个年轻、单身的同性恋男人展露自己与他有着同类的灵魂时，就藏着不单纯的心思。

史蒂夫甚至不确定是谁先开始的。当他们的往来从友好变为…更加友好。也许开始就注定如此。

他们之间的亲密与疏离令人兴奋。他们同睡一张床，却从未同时在这个房间。J.B.会写一些让史蒂夫心跳加速的话语，但他们却从未见过面。史蒂夫只知道J.B.棕色头发，比他高几英寸，宽几英寸——从他落在椅背上的夹克得知。

某种程度上，现在所发生的与史蒂夫的大多数经历恰恰相反。当你去酒吧寻欢，或是同附近的人勾搭，交流只在眼神中。穿过酒吧里明暗交错的木头，你们眼神相遇，目光流连在对方的身体反复描摹，最后向门口一瞥。根本不需要说话。

然而，即使史蒂夫与J.B.相遇的方式不同以往，他仍然感受到一种不愿与他分开的联系。在这些信件中，抛开火辣调情的部分，还有许多别的东西。J.B.同他说他的姐妹们，同他说在海关仓库上夜班的故事；而史蒂夫同他讲去年妈妈过世，同他讲他的艺术梦，同他讲自己多病的童年。所以史蒂夫总爱想，J.B.除了能让他的脸颊燃烧，也许他们还是朋友。

去年夏天生日之后，史蒂夫第一次哭泣是在一个晚上，他回到家看到一封贴着便条的信：

对了，我注意到了水槽边晾着的刷子。我好高兴你又开始画画了，S。我知道我从未认识你妈妈，但是从你对我说过的关于她的一切，我想，她会为你骄傲的。

史蒂夫感到自己裂了开来，感到自己被看见，但并不是以他害怕的方式。他满身不可见的小裂缝暴露开来，阳光得以入内。和J.B.在一起，让他在很长时间来第一次感到…感到想要与另一个人分享自己。

跪下，揉乱床单——我很肯定我在任何地方都想要你。

史蒂夫如此回复。

也许，如果我是太阳，那么你就是月亮，身处黑暗，但黑暗与你无关。你像月光一样柔软吗？还是粗糙狂野？你的手上长了茧——一定是的。但我打赌你的嘴唇很软。

J.B.有时会留一个开放式的结尾，让史蒂夫提议他们见面。但是绕过它很容易，史蒂夫希望保持现状。

尽管这提议很诱人。

史蒂夫一边想着，一边把围巾绕上脖子，戴好手套准备离开。他把钥匙还给麦高尔先生，向公寓的方向远眺。他傍晚六点下班，距离J.B.离开公寓还有一个小时。若想完成提议，他所需做的就是跳过晚餐，直接回家…

但他没有。至少不是今晚。自助餐厅如往常般熙熙攘攘，当他夹着最后一个鸡肉馅饼，沿着昏暗的楼梯走回家时，已经七点十五分了。

他爬上四楼打开房门，有些气喘。寒冷的空气令他的肺愈加脆弱，但目前还未达到危险，只是烦人又不便的程度。他已经习惯。

即使在一片昏暗中，他还是一眼就看见了桌子上等待着他的白色纸片。他的腹部一阵紧缩。

他脱下外套和夹克，挂在属于他那半边的衣橱。

衣橱中间被钉了一块薄夹板，所以如果他不打开另一扇门，便看不到J.B.挂在那边的衣服。他不会这么做，没什么别的原因，只因为他是一个有礼貌的室友。

史蒂夫在衣柜前犹豫片刻，母亲的声音在耳边回响，绅士不会穿着睡衣上餐桌。然后他耸耸肩。他不想把食物弄到外裤上，而且如果他今晚想要画画，迟早会换上睡衣。于是他换下裤子，和夹克一起放在衣架上。

他强迫自己坐到餐桌前，一边吃鸡肉馅饼，一边做报纸上的填字游戏（麦高尔先生每天下班会送他一份没有卖出去的，他会尽量省着回家看）。但他的目光时不时瞟向那封信。

自踏进房间的第一刻，他就迫不及待想要打开它。真的。读J.B.的信是史蒂夫一天中最闪亮的时刻，他喜欢延迟这份享受。

史蒂夫将包装纸和剩余的屑屑倒进垃圾桶，将盘子和刀叉洗净。终于重新回到椅子上，拾起那封折叠工整的信，满足地叹了一口气，开始阅读。

S—我今天没睡好，所以很抱歉这封信我发挥欠佳。但是我在想着你。是真的，即使我没有往常那般诗意，我好想你。真希望你不介意我这么说。我在想，你是如何让我在漫长的一夜之后开怀大笑。我在想，我可以告诉你任何事的感觉是多么好。

我知道你不想见面，至少不是现在。我想要你知道，我完全没意见。只要是你想的，我都没意见，只除了停止写信，甜心。我们在现实中也许从未谋面，但我仍然觉得你比任何其他人都更加了解我。我没法忍受将要失去你的假想。所以，没关系。即使我从未见过你的脸，我不介意。

我想到了一些别的事情。如果我们真的见面了，也许有一天，或也许只是在我们的梦里。让我告诉你——我的手因为工作起了茧，很粗糙。但我打赌你的皮肤很光滑。你说你很瘦小，不知道我能否把你举起来？家里那张该死的折叠床一无是处，所以我们应该把他收起来，我会把你抱在怀里。你的双腿缠住我的腰，手臂绕过我的脖子，我的嘴会滑过你柔软光滑的喉结，直到你喘息不止。

我们接下来该怎么办，小猫咪？告诉我你喜欢怎样，这样明天我拉上窗帘的时候就能想着你。你让我做什么，我就做什么，所以让你的想象力飞到天边去……只要你能告诉我。—J.B.

史蒂夫已经喘息不止了，他放下信，心脏在肋骨后扑腾直跳。

他不知道是什么让他浑身烧得厉害——是他的腿缠在J.B.的腰腹，背抵在墙上的画面，还是…还是J.B.说不想失去他，叫他甜心。

史蒂夫决定今晚不画画了。画出来也放不进简历里。

他把小桌子叠起靠在厨房台面旁，关掉房间的电灯。

公寓被月光——他短期内都不能正视这个词——和街灯的淡黄色光线照耀，他轻松地打开折叠床，把枕头从衣柜架子上拽下来。

J.B.说这张床一无是处，他是对的。一根弹簧戳着史蒂夫的后背，他试着找到一个舒服的姿势，但整张床板嘎吱作响。不知道J.B.是否因为这个没睡好觉。

史蒂夫侧过身，弹簧在他身下呻吟。这声音将他的思绪引向一个完全不同的方向。J.B.的信上说到……我们接下来该怎么办？

他闭上眼睛，手顺着睡衣腰带向下。他有点儿罪恶感，但还没有到停下来的程度。

-

二月剩下的日子如常，没什么变化，所以当三月伴着狮吼般的暴风雨来临时，整座城市都为之措手不及。

史蒂夫裹着雨衣来到书报摊，他的口袋里放着一双备用袜子，他希望能尽量保持干燥。只要雨水不从打开的前窗扫进来，就还好说。当然，这对生意没什么帮助——但巴基.巴恩斯来了，他还是那样神采焕发、美丽迷人，不似街上其他像溺水动物似的路人。史蒂夫太冷又太烦躁，以至于递上好彩烟的时候都没来得及（仔细）欣赏他的美貌。

J.B.说暴风雨对他影响不大，他多数时间在一个大仓库里工作。但是有几个夜晚，他不得不去码头忙活，海水起伏不定，那就有些艰难了。

你一定会惊讶，但是有时候工作越艰苦，时间就过得越快。老实讲，有时候我偏爱整晚忙得团团转，这比盯着一夜时钟要好过多了。而且，我喜欢劳累过后倒头就睡，你知道吗？那些晚上（好吧，也就是你的早晨）我的头还没碰到枕头就能睡着了。对我来说，挣扎着休息是最糟糕的悖论了（这个蹩脚的词是为你而写，这样你就不会觉得我空有满身肌肉和漂亮脸蛋了）…

一天晚上，史蒂夫浑身被淋个湿透，暴躁异常。他回到家，看到平常J.B.放纸条的地方摆着一个棕色盒子。

S—昨天是我的生日。即使我妈知道我一个人住，她仍然坚持要给我寄一整个蛋糕来。我想着也许你会愿意帮我分担一点？我会把剩下的拿去分给办公室的家伙们，所以这些都是你的啦。愿你保持干燥和温暖。—J.B.

史蒂夫小心翼翼地拆开盒子，里面有一大块蛋糕。他微微吸气，发出一声愉悦的叹息——闻起来好香。

昨天应该是…十号？要是他知道J.B.的生日就好了。尽管不会有什么不同，但他可以说些祝福的话或者做些好事，比如志愿清洗这周的脏衣服？他意识到他现在也可以做。

心血来潮，史蒂夫脱下夹克，在小桌子前坐下翻开素描本。

他试着去想对J.B.的了解，去想他会喜欢收到一副怎样的画。

思考到半路他就走神了，脑海中J.B.对他自己的描述总是闪过，史蒂夫反复琢磨，他也许可以画他。

史蒂夫思维涣散地起笔——修剪凌乱的棕色头发，头顶微微卷曲，蓝色的眼睛……没什么别的可画，真的。史蒂夫向后靠，越看越觉得面前的素描有些眼熟。这很奇怪，因为他同J.B.并没有谈到很多细节，但他的手就是无意识地填补了空缺……他扔下笔，意识到他脑补出的是谁的脸。带有浅窝的下巴，眼尾皱褶的大眼睛，微微勾起的小猫唇——巴基.巴恩斯跃然纸上，他来自他的潜意识。

史蒂夫慌乱地扯下那页纸，撕成碎片。

无论他的手指有多么叛逆，试着去猜测J.B.的长相显然不是一件好事。J.B.的那些露骨话语若是从巴基.巴恩斯的嘴里说出…史蒂夫显然不需要这样的想象让他在巴基停下买糖或买烟的时候更加结巴。他已经够笨拙了，在他这样想象之前。

史蒂夫甩甩头，重新回到空白页。

J.B.—生日快乐！真希望我昨天就知道，至少我能给你留个早餐或者别的。我希望你如同上帝和你妈妈的期望那样，自己吃了大半个蛋糕，而不是太过慷慨的分享。

要是天气再好些就好了。不得不承认这周的一切都很沉闷。我整天整天的穿着雨衣，不仅仅是为了防水。春天即将来临，人们都不想生病，对吧？反正我很讨厌这种天气，不知道别人是不是这样。不管怎么说，我又活过了一个冬天，还是很幸运的，希望能够保持下去。

我想，如果你想要一个完美的生日，你需要做：首先，预定一个好天气——不用像六月那么好，你知道，只是一个风和日丽的日子就行。到了晚上，天气清爽宜人，不会冷到需要穿冬天的夹克。我们一起走去皮卡迪利，先来些熟悉好喝的暖暖场。我会给你买一两杯金瑞奎，等到我们进入状态，再去阿德莱德开一瓶香槟——可不能落伍。

现在你可能在想，阿德莱德没有包厢——你是对的。那儿是高档场合，适合你的生日，因为你值得最好的。也许今年的生日比较特别，也许我们决定小小挥霍一把。我们会去找一个绸缎床单，床不会吱吱作响的地方开房。我们会喝更多的香槟。

也许，当我倾过身亲吻你，尝到的便是你舌尖上的香槟。但它不会比你本身更甜。的确，你比我高，比我壮，如果你想你可以把我抛来抛去（也许有时候我会欣然接受）——但不是今晚。今晚我会坐在你的大腿上，由我来掌控，让你爽——让你感受一切。我会让你一丝不挂地趴在我身下，然后用整晚的时间研究每一件让你呻/吟的小事——我的嘴唇贴在你的肚子上？拉你的头发？亲吻你的膝窝？

我的手指插入你？我插入你？

你想要什么都可以，宝贝。是你的生日。—S.R.

史蒂夫微颤着手把纸条叠起，脸颊的红晕迟迟无法褪去。

他不确定这会不会太过了。但是J.B.让他的想象飞到天边去，他乐于接受命令。

总有一天，在如此怪异的发展下，会有一条他们无法逾越的底线。或者更糟，他们不应逾越，却仍然跨过了底线。总有一天，一切会改变、结束——你抓得越紧，它溜得越快。

低头盯着手里折好的信件，史蒂夫又沉思几分钟，才耸耸肩站起来把椅子移开。

他妈妈常说，环顾四周都做不到，更别想着看见未来了。虽然这通常只是她提醒他注意看路的说教，但却意外的适合此刻。

他把信塞进厨房的玻璃杯，准备睡觉。

-

第二天，淅淅沥沥下了两周的雨水凝结成雾，盘旋在视线高度。

这样稍微好些，史蒂夫心想，因为它不会随意飘洒，也不会让雨伞翻面。但还是一样的潮湿粘腻进骨头里。

不知为何，史蒂夫今早的心情很坏。清早醒来，发现自己躺在错误的一边——哦不，发现自己躺在错误的床上，该死的弹簧戳在后背，暖气片嗡嗡作响，努力让这间屋子能够住人。

因此，说这座城市陷入了灰色的沼泽再适合不过：正合他的心情。在书报摊的一天度日如年，所有的互动都笼罩着一层古怪的阴霾，这让他的心情更糟。

像往常一样，他在街上的自助餐厅吃晚餐，今天只吃了一碗玉米浓汤，企图自内到外暖和起来。他今天一定看着很阴郁，因为结账柜台的老妇人埃塞尔多塞给他了一包小饼干。

史蒂夫走在街上，一边愁眉苦脸地吃小饼干，一边思考也许今天回家前应该去看场电影什么的，这时，一个声音传进耳朵。

声音并不响亮——史蒂夫的耳朵并不太好使，但这种特殊的语调，他总是格外敏感。

嘲弄、讽刺、目中无人。不知何故，当附近有人这样说话，史蒂夫总是能注意到（还能想象出那副面孔）。

“对不起，我以为——”另一个更轻更弱的声音自史蒂夫身旁的小巷传来。

“以为什么？以为一个体面的商人就是靠免费的施舍来经营店铺的吗？”前一个声音说道。

“不是那个意思……”

“你怎么不死去河里，就当帮大伙的忙？”

史蒂夫挺起胸膛，转身进入巷口，看到这样一幕。

细窄的小巷两边分别是餐厅后厨和鞋店，一个系着围裙的男人从餐厅敞开的侧门探出身来，讥笑着一个衣衫褴褛的老人。尽管前者说着让流浪汉滚开的话语，但他的肢体语言却实际将老人困在小巷的死角。

老人的脸上布满忧虑和悲伤的皱褶。胡佛村和棚户区正在缩小——速度缓慢，过于缓慢——但仍然有许多像他这样的人，就是不走运。一个在这片区域做生意的人应该时刻警醒，如果市场不再好转或是出现另一个经济转折，自己同流浪汉的距离有多近。如果说在过去十年人们学到了什么的话，那便是任何人的命运都可能瞬息万变。但总是有些人记性不好，同情心也跟着消失。

“这儿有什么麻烦吗？”史蒂夫开口问道，声音低沉有力。

餐厅老板转过头，嘴惊讶地张开。但是当他看到又矮又瘦、刘海戳着眼睛的史蒂夫，那种嘲讽又回到了身上。

“不知道，你想制造一些吗？”

“可能吧，”史蒂夫看向老人。

“我听人讲，这里可以拿到一天结束没卖出去的面包，我只是过来问问…不是那个意思——”

“你只是过来乞讨一个辛勤工作的商人的施舍——”餐厅老板插嘴道。

史蒂夫没理会他，顾自和老人说，“你说的可能是前任老板，他是个好人——但他去年卖掉了店铺。自那之后，就没有类似的活动了。”

餐厅老板再次转头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫示意老人快走。老人匆匆越过恼羞成怒的混蛋，经过史蒂夫身边时低声说了句“谢谢”。

餐厅老板的眼神仍然盯着史蒂夫。

“听着，你这个小不点——”

“先生，你应该明白自尝苦果的道理。希望有一天，若是你陷入困境寻求他人的帮助，对方的妈妈比你教养得好。”

史蒂夫回以瞪视，下巴紧绷，手套也扔向一旁。他的皮肤下闪过某种特殊的战斗前的兴奋。是啊，他也许正在寻找一场发泄，而这人恰巧出现，两全其美。这比看电影更爽，他脑海中的某个角落说道。

男人的脸涨得通红，嘴像鱼一样开着说不出话。史蒂夫看得出来，他不擅长打架，因为他出拳时挥动的距离有一英里那么远。

但他仍然很强壮。史蒂夫堪堪躲过第一拳，向对方的肾脏猛的一击，但他躲不过之后的拳头。运气和体型的双重压制下，男人抓住史蒂夫的衣领将他提起，史蒂夫看着那张充血狰狞的脸，感到既兴奋又恐惧。

第一记实打实的拳头击中他的下巴——仿佛一幅经典连环画，他看到了星星。史蒂夫踢向男人的小腿，满意地听到一声闷哼…但对方没有松开他的夹克。又一拳下来，史蒂夫感到自己的嘴唇裂开，开始有些担心——他不想溜出夹克，但是男人已经把他提起脱离地面，仗着手臂长度的优势，以及初尝胜利的甜头让他愈加激进……

“嘿！以大欺小算什么？”一个声音在史蒂夫身后响起。

接下来发生的动作史蒂夫没看清楚，只知道抓着他外套的拳头被迫松开，他跌跌撞撞地重新得以站稳。餐厅老板面色铁青，揉着下巴步伐摇晃地向后退。

“你们两个都给我滚！”他喊道，语气中的命令不自觉的削弱，他闪进餐厅侧门，“我说真的！”砰地一声关上门。

史蒂夫站直身子，手背擦过嘴唇，能感受到滚烫的鲜血流过下巴，他转过身。

巴基.巴恩斯嘴角挂着笑看着他，看起来心情不错。他看起来就像天使，身后的街灯洒下圣光，雾气中散着光晕，阴影洒在他硬朗的下巴和宽阔的肩膀上。

“你这么喜欢找麻烦吗？看起来你和在学校时没变样，是吧罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫的脑袋瞬间空白，巴基叫了他的名字——他记得他？

话语未经思考便脱口而出。“你记得——”在之后加上“学校的事”或是“我”或是其他什么的之前，他的意识回炉，戛然止住。

巴基耸耸肩，仍然笑着，“你很难忘，而且你每天都会因为瘀伤被罚站在全班面前敲手指。”

“哈，”史蒂夫仍在试着阻止嘴唇流血，聪明地简短答道。

巴基注意到了，他皱起眉，从口袋里掏出一块手帕，默默递给史蒂夫。

“谢了，”史蒂夫用它捂住嘴角，“呃，为了这两件事。”他停顿片刻，还是忍不住补充，“但是我自己能行，不需要救援。”

巴基的笑容垮下一点，史蒂夫立刻感到内疚。巴基再次耸耸肩。

“不是来救你的。你不是唯一一个享受打击恶霸的人。”巴基将手插进口袋，看向一旁清了清嗓子，“总之。回头见，史蒂夫。”

“我…回头见。”史蒂夫仍然处于震惊——在巴基面前，他总是被吓得像个傻子。但巴基似乎没有注意到，他转过身消失进雾中，就像他出现时那样无迹可寻。

史蒂夫呆在小巷中，看着他站着的位置，不禁怀疑整件事是他想象出来的。

巴基知道他的名字？解释不通。但是他的嘴唇的确裂开（下巴可能也肿了），证明整件事确实发生了。也就包括了那一部分。什么情况。

史蒂夫把夹克拉过脖子，将那块沾了红色血迹的手帕塞进口袋，慢吞吞地向家走去。

打斗结束之后，史蒂夫就没那么轻松了。

他关上公寓门，手还在因飙升的肾上腺素而颤抖。狭小的浴室里，他朝脸上泼冷水，擦洗掉下巴上干涸的血迹，努力稳定自己的呼吸。但是做完这一切，他仍然心神不宁。

他回到厨房，将水壶放上炉子，想着泡些茶喝。事实上，耳朵里急速流动的血液让他感到异常的温暖，但他觉得喝一壶热茶也许能帮助他平静。

接着他看到了桌子上的信。史蒂夫急切地拾起它，剥下今晚所有的伪装——读到第一行就几乎要窒息。

S—啊..所以我们能开始了——你想操我，哈？

不知道你是不是想让我吃一惊。我猜，如果你是个小个子，身体也不好，人们就会做出那种假设。就算你很高大，但看着不是那个类型，他们也会这样假设。但是要让你失望咯，我很愿意接受。而且如果那个给予的人是你，我会更加愿意。你想我怎么样，宝贝？我发誓我会为你呻吟，为你的每一处呻吟。我打赌你喜欢慢慢来，坚持很久。很好。我曾经和你说，我会把你按在皮卡迪利外的石墙上——但那不是真的。你永远不能在小巷里来一炮。如果我们见面了，或只是我该死的幻想里见面了，我会用指尖和舌头细细品尝你的每一寸。我想要感受你插在我的体内，感受你覆在我的身上，一日又一日。我想要整个裹住你，缠住你，我们难分彼此。我想要看着你的脸，在我让你射的时候。老天，我打赌你一定很美。仅仅是你纸上的笔迹就让我兴奋，我不能——（后面几个字被涂得漆黑，史蒂夫看不清它们是什么）——我不知道，当真的你在我面前时，我该怎么办。但是我永远不会停止想象。——J.B.

“操，”史蒂夫大口地呼吸，让信落回桌子，手掌擦了一把脸。

他的心跳再次加速。老天——如果他像个白痴一样选错了呢？如果同J.B.见面根本不会毁了什么，只会……让一切更好呢？史蒂夫的手指痒得抽搐，他已经许久没有感受到这种渴望，渴望触摸温暖的皮肤，真实，紧致，就在当下——

水壶沸腾的刺耳声音响起，他整个身体一抖，思绪被打断。他用颤抖着的手移开水壶，但没有倒水。

他不想喝茶了。

他只想要能伸进他嘴里的舌头，或者再一场打斗，或者几杯威士忌。他想要。他摇摇头，今晚，无论哪一样他都不会得到。也许一个热水澡（以及满手泡沫的一次快速释放）就足够了。

他爬进热气腾腾的浴室，打架和那封信带给他的双重兴奋在体内聚集，将他淹没。

当他握住自己，这两者似乎混作一团——J.B.的话语在他的脑海闪过…伴随着的却是巴基挂着坏笑的脸。这画面狠狠击中他，他来不及赶走，便看到了巴基的手抚摸他的身体，巴基的嘴唇吻过他全身，巴基的身体躺在他身下（巴基对他耳语“甜心”）。

他没坚持多久。

史蒂夫倒向凉凉的浴室墙壁，努力不让自己有罪恶感。

他快速洗了头，擦干身子，走出浴室的时候决定将这归为一次意外——只是打架残余的肾上腺素和J.B.一起让他兴奋罢了。仅此而已。

史蒂夫穿上睡衣，折起桌子放下床。

真的。巴基无疑非常有魅力，他在史蒂夫的记忆里鲜活灵动，那么在不知道J.B.的长相的情况下，他的潜意识自动补充了。仅此而已。

史蒂夫关掉灯爬进毛毯。他辗转反侧，却仍然焦躁不宁，不知为何皮肤还是那么温暖红润。

他的J.B.的感情无处可放，这就是问题所在。他的大脑试着理顺这一切，却又没有那样一张脸。只因这整件事是逆向发展的，他爱上了一个素未谋面的人。也许是时候认真考虑一下与J.B.见面的事了。因为在那之前，他可能会继续将旧相识的脸脑补成他。巴基只是恰巧出现。仅此而已。

对，史蒂夫说服了自己。抓过一个枕头挡住街灯的光线。

仅此而已。

-

第二天，前一晚令人不适的暖意并没有消散。史蒂夫的脸颊在镜子里是病态的粉色，甚至眨眼时都能感受到眼眶里的热意。如他所料，打架过后的下巴僵硬，但奇怪的是身体的其他关节亦是如此。

他经验丰富，知道这一切究竟意味着什么。

他选择了忽略，假装无事发生。

接下来的一天显得格外漫长，书报摊里身下的椅子格外坚硬，格外不舒服。今天刮起了刺骨的寒风，吹散了雾气，也吹进史蒂夫的外套和围巾。

他这一天几乎都靠着肌肉记忆完成买卖，晕晕乎乎的茫然迟钝。

所以当巴基.巴恩斯出现在窗前，嘴角歪着友善的笑，眼眸闪烁着要一包好彩烟时，他没有平日里那般夸张的惊吓。

“还要别的吗？” 史蒂夫微弱问道，清楚地知道红晕正悄悄爬上他的脖子，他尴尬地与巴基错开对视。

“不用啦，”巴基轻松地说，但没有走开。“你的嘴唇看着不是太糟，以前肯定更糟糕，是吧？”

“哦…是啊，肯定是，”史蒂夫有些结巴，“不是太糟，”他默默地重复。

巴基给了他一个好笑的眼神，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，试图让自己冷静下来。他微笑着睁开双眼，努力保持冷静、友好，但很有可能更偏向紧张。好吧。

“听着，史蒂夫——”  
“好吧，呃，总之——”

两人同时开口。

巴基犹豫了一下，很快又找回笑容。“对。总之。”他用指关节敲敲柜台，将香烟放进口袋。 “回头见，史蒂夫。”

“回头见，”史蒂夫看着已经在后退的巴基说。

他低下头埋进胳膊，压抑着呻/吟。老天啊。他再也不能让巴基出现在他的幻想中了，尤其是巴基如果继续同他这样奇怪的聊天。他很难直视他的眼睛。

“你还好吗，伙计？” 关切的声音响起，史蒂夫抬起头。他不确定自己僵住多久，全身都有些酸痛，眼皮后方的血流跳动，他对面前担忧的顾客扯出一个礼貌的微笑。

“非常好，你需要什么？”

这天的最后，史蒂夫再也不能否认皮肤下涌动的火热和沉重的脑袋——他发烧了。该死。他真心以为这个冬天可以不再生病的。

回家路上，他顺路去药房补给药物，诚心祈祷如果自己喝很多水之后早早上床睡觉，能够尽快痊愈。

一想到明天——这将是他在这间公寓第一次生大病——他就疲惫不堪。即使他请一天假，也不能呆在家里，也许图书馆不错，他迷迷糊糊地想。有些休息日他会去那里，那儿比书报摊暖和，他可以在后排的椅子上打个盹。

他很镇定（多亏了多年的经验），尽量让自己暖和起来，喝了一些罐头汤，才倒进床里。根据史蒂夫的经验，他知道如果不吃些东西，痊愈只会更加缓慢，尽管他没有一丝胃口。

他的头沾上枕头，仿佛有一百磅沉重；他的关节僵硬疼痛，仿佛全都被粘住。尽管太阳穴已经流下汗水，他还是定定神，裹紧毯子。

睡觉……睡觉会有用的。

希望他能赶上公寓轮换。

他陷入梦境，却并不安宁，梦里满是母亲的脸。

他坐在她的床边，握着她的手，看着她因咳嗽而饱受折磨。

他攥着她的裙摆，仰头看她在弥撒唱圣歌时幸福的脸庞。

他看着她俯身在邻居的病床边，温柔地低语，哄他们喝下肉汤。

他看着她俯身在他的病床边，冰凉的手覆在他滚烫的额头，安抚他，告诉他会没事的，他是一个坚强、勇敢的男孩……

“噢，史蒂夫，”头顶传来一个柔和低沉的声音——显然不是他母亲的，“你这个傻瓜，我说过让你保持干燥……”

史蒂夫花了片刻才肯定他额头上有一只冰凉、轻轻安抚他的手。但并不似她母亲的那样细滑纤瘦，而是宽大起茧的……

梦境最终完全消失，他仍然烧着的大脑缓慢地寻找着梦与现实的边界。他强迫自己睁开烧灼模糊的双眼，立刻好奇自己究竟是真的醒了，还是周围的一切都是他病后的幻觉产物。

公寓里洒满了天光，他瑟瑟发抖地缩在一条毯子下，实际上他睡前拿了四条。

巴基.巴恩斯坐在床边，一只手搭在史蒂夫的额头，满脸忧虑。

史蒂夫眨了几下眼睛，期待眼前的一切消失。

但是没有。巴基伸手拾起地板上的其他毯子，用它们把史蒂夫团团裹住。

“我说过让你照顾好自己，你这个笨蛋，”他说着坐回床边，拂过史蒂夫前额上汗湿的刘海。

“什么—怎么—你为什么在这里？”史蒂夫的声音沙哑。

巴基咬住下唇，睫毛轻轻扑闪，他皱起眉头低头看向史蒂夫。

“嗯……我是说，我是…我是J.B.，史蒂夫…我是你的室友。我住在这儿，”他支支吾吾地说道。

史蒂夫需要一些时间来理清这个。

“你不是，”他终于明白巴基的意思，脱口而出。

巴基干干的大笑两声，“我是。抱歉如果，如果我和你想的不一样……”

“不！那不是——”史蒂夫急着安慰巴基，却因咳嗽而停顿，“我的意思是，我怎么能——怎么会是你呢？”

巴基没有看他的眼睛，伸手拿过一杯水，确保史蒂夫喝上了才放开手。他握住拳头搭在膝盖上，紧张地扭动。

紧张？史蒂夫傻傻的好奇。为什么他和我在一起——会紧张？巴基怎么会是这样的呢？

“和你说过我不是那种类型，记得吗？”巴基瞥了一眼史蒂夫，问道，“我不——我并不知道是你。但我有一点儿怀疑。”他停顿一下，“暗自希望，也许。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫直白地问道，困惑削弱了他的反应。

巴基的嘴角——巴基那双完美、迷人、罪恶、史蒂夫几星期以来一直挣扎着努力不要把J.B.的污言秽语安在上面的嘴唇——翘了起来。

“我一直喜欢你。学校那会儿。你很强硬，不需要任何人的认可。那时候我还没有意识到我可能……喜欢你，或是喜欢这个类型的男人。我搬来这里，再次在书报摊见到你之后，我有些动摇，但我不想妄下定论。我不知道该怎么跟你搭讪。”巴基笑着耸耸肩，“不过你和我搭讪啦，在我弄丢酒票的那天。”他的笑容有些勉强，膝盖上的双手再次纠结，“对不起。我知道你不想……不想见面。我很抱歉现在全部揭晓了。”最后几个词略显微弱，巴基再一次咬住嘴唇，目光移向旁边。

史蒂夫微张着嘴，接受着一个又一个令人疑惑的信息。巴基以前喜欢…现在也喜欢他？喜欢史蒂夫本人？巴基觉得史蒂夫知道同他交换信件的人与他在黑暗中幻想的人重合会不开心？

“巴基，”史蒂夫声音粗哑，他伸出手抓住巴基的手腕，“老天，你觉得…你觉得知道J.B.是你不是一个该死的梦境吗？”

巴基看着他，犹豫地笑，“是吗？”

史蒂夫热切地点头，“是啊。耶稣，看看你，你……而我……”他低头看向自己汗湿的睡衣，擦了把粘腻的眼睛，哀嚎。“要说不开心，我只会因为与你——我的男人，我完美的男人相见时，我病得像条狗，看上去也差不多了。”

巴基的笑容更大，另一只手抚上手腕上史蒂夫的手。“我不在乎，史蒂夫。”他说，“该死——要是生病到不能起床是我们相见的代价，我早就该病了。”他紧握住史蒂夫的手，“让我照顾你吧？”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，重新倒回枕头，让自己深吸了几口气。这段简短的谈话，意义重大，耗尽了他漫长睡眠中储存起来的能量。

但是他感到很轻松，很快乐。即使血管中仍然奔腾着发烧的疼痛，但混入了一丝幸福的感觉。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，想要寻找他身上的那些小裂缝——那些他一直以来认为，只要有人凑近看就会清晰可见的裂缝。但令他惊讶的是，病倒在他的朋友（爱人？）面前，在这最脆弱的状态下，他却找不到它们。

“好，”他无奈地开口。因为他还有什么可说的呢？

“很好，”巴基柔声道，史蒂夫抬眼，看到巴基也看着他，温柔的表情在史蒂夫的胃里激起温暖又令人不安的火花。

巴基盯着他，再次握了握他的手，然后放开手。史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，才意识到自己之前一直屏着呼吸。

巴基走开了，史蒂夫再次闭上眼睛——也许思维飘向不知何处，因为当他再次睁眼，巴基已经拿着干净的睡衣站在跟前。他帮助史蒂夫穿上，更换了床单，所以史蒂夫爬回床上便被清新和整洁拥抱，他已经感觉好些了，甚至烧也有些退了。在巴基的要求下，他又吃了一剂药，希望今天晚上就能痊愈。

噢等等——晚上——“J.B.，巴基！”史蒂夫猛然坐起，看到巴基正在厨房忙碌，“你不是应该…你不需要睡觉吗？”

“噢，我呃，我会凑合的，那没有你的病重要——”

“你不能不睡觉就去上班！”史蒂夫顽固地抗议，身体挪向床的边沿，“睡得下。”

“啊史蒂夫，不，你得好起来，你需要休息，而不是和我挤在一起——”

“如果你不来和我挤在一起，”史蒂夫咬紧牙关，“我就下床睡地板。要么都睡在这张床上，要么都不睡。”

巴基了然地苦笑，“固执，”他已经开始揭开扣子，取下背带。

“就是这样，”史蒂夫点点头。他倒回床上，再次感到筋疲力尽。他的脑袋沉重，一想到自己病得太重而不能享受巴基.巴恩斯在他的公寓脱衣服的美景，就生自己的闷气。

巴基穿上睡裤，将窗帘拉上遮住日光，房间被笼罩在灰色的光晕。他小心翼翼地爬到史蒂夫身边，躺在自己的枕头上，身体有些僵硬。

史蒂夫翻过身，看到巴基以十分不舒服的姿势缩在床的最远端。他闷哼一口气，伸手抓过巴基的手臂，直到巴基跟上节奏，笑着挪近身子，胳膊搭在史蒂夫的腰上。

巴基的鼻子在史蒂夫的耳后轻蹭，史蒂夫叹了一口气，钻进他的怀里。史蒂夫不确定在这张床上他是否感觉过如此的温暖和舒适。

“我想象的第一次见到你J.B.，”史蒂夫开口的声音已经有些混沌，睡意渐渐回来，“我想象的我们第一次睡在一起有点儿不同，说实话。”

巴基低沉的笑声传过他的胸膛。

“是啊，你可给我了很多承诺呢。”

“如果你还想要的话，它们依然有效。等我好点儿之后。”

史蒂夫可以感觉到巴基咧开一个笑容，印在了他的后颈。

“好啊，我会等你的。”

-

两天之后史蒂夫才重新下地走路，或者更准确的说，在J.B.—巴基允许他之后。

那天晚上，巴基在去仓库的路上经过书报摊，确保麦高尔先生知道发生了什么。他回来后说，老人家只是咕哝一声，说他早就猜到了，并让史蒂夫安心养病。

“他说，之前的二十五年他都没有你的帮忙，”巴基笑着转述，“他说，在你感冒痊愈之前，书报摊应该不会倒闭。”

尽管他一整天都和巴基睡在一起，但是晚上起床去洗澡、吃饭时，他还是发现了厨房台面上等着他的简短而珍贵的便条。上面简单写着：

史蒂夫，我真的很高兴是你。——巴基

第二天，他的烧退了，但仍然疲倦。蜷缩在巴基温暖而强壮的怀抱之中让他头脑清醒，在过去四十八小时里，巴基.巴恩斯一直和他睡在一起。

晚上巴基再次出发上班，史蒂夫起床，近三天来第一次穿上真正的衣服。他满是活力与决心，希望巴基能明白自己对于进展的想法。

他们一直处于一种奇怪的暂停状态，仿佛从那天早晨巴基回家发现史蒂夫睡在床上那一刻起，时钟就停止了。但是现在，史蒂夫已经准备好了，甚至有些跃跃欲试——他想要重新回到正轨。

巴基回到家的时候，第一缕晨光正撒过窗外的屋顶。但公寓里仍然昏暗，厚重的窗帘遮住了阳光，延长了屋内的夜晚。

门闩声响起时，史蒂夫正在小桌子上最后整理，他的心跳到嗓子眼，双手合拢到身后。

巴基小心地走进屋子，显然以为史蒂夫仍在睡觉。他看到床被小桌取而代之，扬起眉毛，而当他的目光落在史蒂夫身上，扬得更高了。

“这是什么？”他脱掉外套，笑容慢慢爬上嘴角。

巴基的衬衫有些褶皱，后梳的发油在一夜工作后所剩无几，凌乱的发丝搭在前额。

他令人窒息。

“这是…”史蒂夫开口，同以往在巴基面前那样结结巴巴。他低下头。但是巴基—巴基.巴恩斯，他的J.B.—挂着微笑走上前，柔软的掌心抚上史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫想起了自己正在和谁说话。他抬起头，遇到巴基明亮的灰色眼眸，那里已经溢满爱意。

“这是你的生日晚餐，”他伸手握住巴基的胳膊，起初有些犹豫，但逐渐坚定，“我知道我们不能承担我信里所说的那些…关于酒店的那些。但是我……”他指向桌子，一朵玫瑰和两枚点燃的蜡烛装饰着他们唯一的桌布，“我买了香槟，为了致辞。只晚了一点儿，对吧？”

“是啊，”巴基同意，目光移不开桌上的两个玻璃杯，声音满是深沉的情感。

史蒂夫拾起酒杯，递给巴基一个。

“敬…呃——”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，将杯子举得更高，“敬你，J.B.。敬巴基.巴恩斯。我…我想让你知道，从我知道你存在的那一刻，我就想认识你了。两次。我太想认识你，以至于把它延迟了许久——太久了。”史蒂夫低下头，再次抬起。巴基的嘴唇微微张开，似乎有些惊讶，但史蒂夫还是决定说下去，“但是我太蠢了，我曾经所做的一切都是在将我这一生最重要的人推开，还想着这样伤害会减少。实际上，在你身边才是减少伤害的唯一解法。J—巴基，我想，我爱上你了。”

巴基愣在那里，凝视着他。史蒂夫原本担心自己说得太多——但这是他很长时间来第一次不担心，因为他所说的句句属实。

巴基开始缓缓地移动，好像他不想做出任何吓人的举动。他把酒杯放到桌上，手掌覆上史蒂夫麻木的手指，取下他的酒杯放在一旁。他望进史蒂夫的眼睛，双手半抬，当他们的胸膛相撞，他害羞地停下，史蒂夫凑上前，无法自控地靠近巴基温暖结实的身体。史蒂夫深吸一口气，闻到属于巴基皮肤温暖的气息，那是海滨空气、汗水和香烟的混合（‘好彩烟就是好烟’的广告词飘过他的脑海）。

巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸，终于慢慢倾身，嘴唇抵上史蒂夫的。最初只是短暂的碰触，仿佛耳语，仿佛梦境。但史蒂夫向前一步，紧紧压住巴基的嘴唇，交换了一个温暖又令人安心的亲吻。

巴基在吻中偷笑，手从史蒂夫的脸庞滑落，来到他的夹克领子，温柔地将它褪下肩膀。随后是史蒂夫的领带。然后巴基又回到一心一意的亲吻之中。

巴基的舌头滑进他的嘴唇时，史蒂夫抑出一声绝望的呻/吟，他立刻抬手握住巴基的脖子，仿佛握住了他的生活。

巴基搂住他的腰，将他带到他的脚尖上——这让他们更加兴奋，巴基全身精瘦的肌肉都裹紧他。史蒂夫呻/吟一声，猛的加深亲吻，忘记了所有技巧，另一只手抓进巴基的头发。他轻轻一拉，巴基不可自控地喘/息起来，他便再添一些力道。

巴基向后退了一些，眼眸暗下去，嘴唇——他那张要命的嘴巴，一张嘴唇生成这样是违法的，史蒂夫想。他微张着唇喘/息，两瓣因粗暴的吻而透出红色。

巴基环顾四周，用脚勾住一把椅子，拉着史蒂夫坐上那把椅子。史蒂夫明白他的意图，迅速地跨上他的膝盖，嘴唇再次找到巴基的。

他们探索着彼此的口腔，手掌游移，巴基喉咙里溢出的声音难以置信的诱人。操，巴基的坚硬抵在了史蒂夫的大腿，史蒂夫难以自抑地晃动胯部，让他们贴在一起。

巴基喘/息着后仰过头，史蒂夫再次重复，他突然兴奋又含糊不清地开口，“老天，史蒂夫，操，我也爱你，耶稣，我真的爱你，你太——”话语因为一个呻吟而断续，史蒂夫知道自己在傻笑。将美丽如巴基、能言善辩如J.B.的人变为一团胡言的混乱，是值得细细品味的事情。

“你想怎么样？”他低垂下头，在巴基的耳边低语。他的胯部仍在晃动，现在加上了更多的挑/逗/摩/擦。巴基的臀部止不住抽搐。

“上帝，史蒂夫，”他低沉着开口，“你得—你得操我，求你，像你承诺的那样——”

史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵低笑，拇指抚过巴基硬朗的下巴，“是啊—是啊，巴克，我会，我当然会——”

他们似乎在同一时刻记起了那个该死的细节，巴基又开始呻/吟——这次是单纯的烦恼。

“该死的床，”他说。史蒂夫也同样恼怒的呻/吟，僵住思考。

“混蛋床，”史蒂夫一边笑一边把脑袋搁在巴基的肩膀上，“看来这不是酒店套房的完美替代，哈？”

“看来是的，”巴基笑着同意。

“那不如，”史蒂夫舔了一下嘴唇，声音沙哑低沉。巴基看向他，胯部向上一顶，示意自己在听，“那不如我们把这当作序幕？然后……把重头戏留到以后？”他隔着裤子握住巴基，强调自己的观点，巴基眼睛颤抖着向后翻。“因为我真的不想停下。”他粗哑着低语补充。

“好，好啊，”巴基有些喘不上气。

史蒂夫又吻了他一下，黏黏糊糊地为刚达成的共识盖章。接着他从巴基的膝盖上滑下，跪在地板上，双手滑过巴基强壮的大腿，将他的膝盖打开。

“等等！”史蒂夫正要倾身，巴基急急开口，“等等，我想，让我来……”他似乎无法完成整个句子，但他的意思再明显不过，他伸手抓住史蒂夫的衬衫前襟，在后者可以抗议之前扭转了他们的位置。

巴基在史蒂夫张开的双腿间眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过高高颧骨上的红晕。

“但我——是你的生日。”史蒂夫无奈地说。

“没错，”巴基同意，“所以我可以做我想做的事情。我想要做这个。”

“好吧，我…好吧，”史蒂夫带着气声低笑。

巴基颤抖着双手解开史蒂夫的裤子，拉到屁股以下，史蒂夫急促地吸了一口气。而当巴基用手拢住他，缓缓开始上下移动，双眼还虔诚地盯着史蒂夫的脸时，他的呼吸愈加急促。

“我们还有许多第一次呢，史蒂薇，”他轻声说，眼角的纹路里满是柔软的笑意。

然后他低下头，将史蒂夫包进嘴里，史蒂夫立刻失去了思考的能力。

史蒂夫向后仰头，迷失在巴基嘴里的火热和感觉。巴基动作很慢，磨人地缓慢，史蒂夫的声音越来越绝望，他的眼角皱起，表明他知道是自己的功劳。

连自己都没有意识到，史蒂夫抓住自己的头发，一遍又一遍抚摸——直到巴基突然后退，才让他的意识回炉。巴基一脸正经地看着他，红润的唇角勾起，抓住史蒂夫的手，放在了自己的头发上。

“继续，”他沙哑地说完，又投入自己的工作。

史蒂夫的手指穿过柔软的棕发，一开始有些犹豫，但他想起巴基刚才被拉头发的反应，于是他紧紧一抓来试验。巴基呻/吟出声，包裹着史蒂夫的喉咙震颤，立刻得到了回应。史蒂夫的另一只手也抓住巴基的头发。

很快，巴基放弃了规律的节奏，史蒂夫心知自己已经无法控制局面——只要巴基想，他就能带史蒂夫释放，史蒂夫完全任他摆布。巴基似乎也得出了相同的结论，他加倍努力，当史蒂夫紧紧拉住巴基的头发，臀部抽搐的时候，大腿上巴基抓住他的手指也紧绷起来。

史蒂夫只堪堪发出预警，但巴基没有退后，乖巧地迎上史蒂夫如波涛般的高/潮。

他瘫倒在椅子上，腿大张着。巴基把头靠在他的大腿上，抬头看他的脸上满是欣喜。史蒂夫俯下身，鼻子穿过巴基凌乱的卷发，全身肌肉随着一身叹息而放松。

但是当他回到现实，他意识到巴基正在他的膝盖间懒懒地抚摸自己——这可不行。史蒂夫低吼一声，推着巴基的肩膀倒向衣柜旁的地板。巴基惊讶地睁大眼睛，史蒂夫再次爬起来跨坐在他的身上，伸手包裹住他，看着他的眼睛满足地合上。

他在吸史蒂夫的时候一定已经距离高潮不远，因为史蒂夫只短短抚动几下，巴基便嘴唇张成O型，痉挛着向他的拳头冲刺。

史蒂夫轻轻一滚到他的身旁。巴基叹息着，眼睛仍然闭着。

“谢了，”他的声音嘶哑，史蒂夫一想到是自己让巴基变成这样，就兴奋地颤抖。

“是你的生日，不能让你做全部的工作。”

“你知道，我也在信里做了一些承诺——想在你把我迷得神魂颠倒之前，也兑现一个我的。”

史蒂夫靠在巴基的胸前，咯咯笑起来。

“巴克——我之前说的那些，我是认真的。那并不只是为了和你上床。”

巴基轻哼一声，“还没上床哦，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫笑了，“确实，看来我以后还得再提醒你一次。”

巴基睁开眼睛看向史蒂夫，眼神中是不加掩饰的温柔，“我想要你每天都提醒我一次，每天早晨我回家的时候。我也会在每天傍晚离开的时候提醒你。如果我不在的时候你需要重温，我甚至会写下来。”巴基低下头，轻轻一吻史蒂夫的唇，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

史蒂夫躺回巴基的胸口，满足地叹息，静静听着巴基平稳、令人安心的心跳。

也许一会儿他们会站起来重新布置公寓，一起躺在一张真正的床上。也许他们会先喝香槟。也许他们会做很多事情。

突然间，似乎什么都不着急了——巴基说得对，他们还有许多第一次。

史蒂夫会细细品味每一个。

-

史蒂夫—

得告诉你，昨晚你睡着之后我熬到很晚，这样你早晨醒来就能像以往一样收到这个（不是说你不会再听到我抱怨日班哈！）

你搬进这件公寓已经一年了，你能相信吗？谁曾想象过，与一个素未谋面的人同居一年后，你会真的和他一起生活？

我知道这是艰难的一年，这个冬天对你创伤很大。但这也是美好的一年。对我来说，比之前那些没有你相伴的日子要美好太多，甜心。而且春天即将来临。我知道你下学期被艺术学校录取了——你可以看看外面的世界了！

我知道，在那些你对自己的肺沮丧、对未来焦虑的日子，你会忍不住担心未来的不确定。你知道吗？这世上事事如此。我不晓得新的一年会带给我们什么，亲爱的，以及之后的每一年。‘确定’在生命中十分罕见，所以要知道这是我能给你的最珍贵的东西：我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。今天，明天，永远。无论如何。

尽管相信。

Yours，

J.B.


End file.
